Talk:Mirror universe
Older discussions can be found at talk:Mirror universe/archive Resistance is futile Is there ever any mention, in canon or non-canon tracts, of the existence of mirror universe Borg? If so, what is specified? :As with the Dominion, no mention has been made in canon. For non canon mentions, you are better off asking the folks at Memory Beta. They specialize in the non-canon stuff, and are more likely to be able to give you the answer you seek. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:43, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Read the books again There is a point at the end of preservers where Tiberius and James Kirk stand with captain hu lin radisson. She makes them watch a holo of a small colony in montana being destroyed by what i can only think of as phaser fire. Tiberius then asks why she showed them first contact. there are 2 ways we can see this, we can see it as the timeline being normal and the borg attacking in the mirror universe also, or the more likely answer and the one i'm inclined to believe... the vulcans didn't bother with niceties, they saw what had happened to the human race in the 3rd world war and being more aggressive than normal in the mirror universe they decided to destroy humanities hope of reaching the stars. It is said by spock himself that human history is identical in both universes right up until first contact where they diverge. – 82.32.231.87 08:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Phoenix :The books are non-canon. First Contact in the mirror universe is depicted during , and the Vulcans are in fact peaceful on arrival. Remember that the events of Preserver were written before Enterprise or In a Mirror, Darkly aired (or were conceived), and were considered non-canon anyways. Indeed, The mirror universe stuff from Preserver would probably be considered superseded by the stuff from the Glass Empire novels. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Mirror universe episodes I think there should be another way of naming the page, but in the sense where it will lead to the same thing. (So games and books can also be listed)Although, if we only wanted canological listings, then currently, this page is fine. -- User:Terran Officer September 19, 2005 Merge Suggestion There's no current or possible content on this page which can't be placed at Mirror universe. That page already has a nice list of canon and non-canon appearances, making this one redundant.– Cleanse talk 12:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree, merge.--31dot 12:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Since there was no further discussion on this and no opposition, I have merged the two articles. I'm not particularly sure that was the best idea, though. Sure, all the episodes can be found on this page, but the episode page was specifically requested here. So... I dunno. --From Andoria with Love 06:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::I had never noticed a merge request. I suppose that it could have been listed here due to the fact this page is about the mirror universe, but I had originally made the page (per request) with possibly adding any sort of reference to the mirror universe in mind. What is done, is done, I guess. --Terran Officer 06:44, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Well, as I said before, a list of mirror universe episodes is contained here. What else could be put on mirror universe episodes? Just because it was requested doesn't mean we can't later agree that its redundant. By the way Shran, I think if you opposed the merge, you should have said so and not merged. Two supports is hardly an overwhelming decision. I wouldn't have minded, nor probably would have 31dot. :-) I do appreciate your work atm resolving these merge discussion by the way.– Cleanse talk 10:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't start having doubts about the merge until after the deed was nearly done. I'm not saying I completely oppose it, it just didn't feel 100% right to me. No biggie, though, we can just un-merge if need be. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :: PS: Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ironic, great works... ...Shakespeare is identified as the same. It's hard to imagine Melville as EVER writing soft and weak characters, especially as the chief protagonist of his greatest work annihilates himself in his quest for blood, a darker ending than if he had succeeded. I wonder if the ST writers realize just how 'dark' (albeit totally awesome) some of the classics (al la ''Iliad) truly are. --ChrisK 03:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Mirrror, Mirror Universive Future? #In Mirror, Mirror Spock predicts that the Empire will be overthrown in 240 years. #In Crossover the Terran Empire is replaced by a new version-the Klingon-Cardassian Allaince. Now if Spock's prediction comes true of Galatic revolt-which will probably overthrow the Alliance -could after over 200 years of corruption and exploitation this universe will be so morally and materaly weak that the ultimate conquerors -the Borg- will take over {AS in Episode "Parallels"?} :I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Spock's prediction was rendered moot when his changes to the empire allowed them to be conquered by the Klingon/Cardassian alliance. I'm not sure how you can tie Parallels to the Mirror universe, given that episode had to do with alternate realities centered on Worf, not the Mirror universe. I'm also not sure what the Borg have to do with it.--31dot 12:51, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::There are not known to be any Borg in the Mirror Universe. TribbleFurSuit 16:37, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I ment simply that in "Parallels" there is a glimpse of a UFP that has been conquered by the Borg. Now the rebels may indeed overthrow the Alliance; however logically this would leave the mirror universe very weak to outside conquerors-after all there is no guarantee that the Rebels will not fight amongst themselves in betrayals, various power-plays and hatred and revenge-a pattern only too well established by both the Terran and Alliance Empires. In any case the Mirror universe could fall to the ultimate conquers-the Borg. After all this is a Mirror Universe there things are quite different-an Empire instead of a Federation. In Star Trek movie VIII the Borg try to go back in time to prevent a peaceful Earth-Vulcan Contact-whereas first Contact in the Mirror Universe was quite violent. Prehaps for a future Star Trek XII movie {?!} the fate of the Terran Universe is that the Borg Win their conquest of Earth by not going into the past-but go into the future where they conquer the remnants of the Terran Empire and the Alliance!! :::What is with your obsession with Borg and the mirror universe? Seriously! They've never even been mentioned as existing there, and they are not going to waste a movie with a mirror universe plot. In addition, these talk pages are for discussing changes that need to be made to the article, not idle fanboyism and the like. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:42, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Cobra that there is no relevance of this discussion to the article, which is what a talk page is for.--31dot 15:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Removed content :Reprtably in stardate 47391.2 Epsiode Parallels (episode) an early draft of the script had one of the many Enterprises, appearing at the end of the episode, being from the Terran Empire. The idea was changed to show an Enterprise from a Borg-infested universe instead. The above was removed from the main body of the article. Should have been in the background section. Also, it should have some kind of citation. :{The Alliance shows itself to be as just corrupt and brutal as the Old Terran Empire} Aside from formating issues, it seems to be speculation. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Mirror universe Xindi threat? What is the perceived canon status of the Xindi weapon and subsequent threat to Earth in the Mirror Universe? Of course we see footage from ENT: 'The Xindi' used in the mirror universe opening theme, but is this seen as the Terran empire resolving the situation with their 'conquering' tactics, or are we supposed to believe that the footage represents another un-related scenario of combat? i.e.: Is their any canon (though I doubt it) information regarding the Xindi threat in the Mirror universe? Thanks, Anony.